Ugly Betty meets Twilight
by Rltsweetie22591
Summary: Getty: what happens when our favourite girl from Mode becomes obsessed with the Twilight books..? what really happened when Gio was away for two years..? Hope you guys enjoy
1. Chapter 1

"Oh no! Please say you are not obsessed with these books too?" Gio said as he approached Betty on the sofa. She was curled up with a book in her hand. "Seriously, Antonella is obsessed with them too. I don't see the big fascination with werewolves and love triangles and that sort of thing. Then there's the phrase: And so the lion fell in love with the lamb… She keeps repeating it over and over again about everything and also something about heroin," he added. Betty giggled. "You're like my own personal brand of heroin?" Betty asked as Gio nodded his head. Betty smiled. "I'm guessing Nella likes Jacob then, seeing as how he's the werewolf. Gio, the book is filled with so much more. It's a love story about a vampire and a human who cannot be together. He tries so hard to keep away from her but he just can't. He loves her too much. You should really give it a try before you judge it," Betty explained as she ran her hand through her hair to remove it from her eyes, "Plus there's nothing more taboo than knowing that you're with someone that you shouldn't be: a sexy vampire, who wants to kill you but can't because the lust he feels for you is so much more."

Gio rolled his eyes and sat down next to Betty. "So, he's a vampire? What does it say about them then?" he asked. Betty smiled and flicked through the book to find the page that it was on. She was glad that Gio was taking an interest in her book. "Okay, here it is: His skin, white despite the faint flush from yesterday's hunting trip, literally sparkled, like thousands of tiny diamonds were embedded in the surface. There are other things too. Erm… ice-cold skin, super strength, eyes that change colour depending on the last time he ate, just little things like that," Betty explained as Gio looked at her. He smirked. "I'll have to borrow it some time then," he explained before he walked out the room, trying to control his head.

Gio walked into the other room and sat down on the bed. Why did this goddamn book have to be so popular? It was destroying everything he had worked to hide from his close ones. Somehow, this Stephanie Meyer had discovered his secret and he had to find a way to stop anyone finding out. Maybe, letting Betty know would be okay. He would need help, but also needed to think things through.

Betty approached Gio in the bedroom and sat down next to him. "You want to know something Gio? You remind me of Edward. You dazzle me a lot and you are very god-like," she said in a quiet voice. Gio smiled at her and took hold of her hand. "Will you tell me some more from your book?" he asked as he smiled a dazzling smile at her. She nodded her head and opened the book that she had placed beside her.

"Erm… Here's one: Bella, I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you. You don't know how it's tortured me. The thought of you, still, white, cold… to never see you blush scarlet again, to never see that flash of intuition in your eyes when you see through my pretenses… it would be unendurable. You are the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me ever," Betty said, "That part is really sweet. I also like this bit: You don't see yourself very clearly, you know. I'll admit you're dead-on about the bad things, but you didn't hear what every human male in this school was thinking on your first day," Betty read aloud and then she giggled, "This part made me laugh." Gio smiled and laughed. It was so perfect for Betty. She didn't realise the beauty that she held. He could see it but she couldn't. After all the different guys that had tried to be with her, she still didn't understand how beautiful she was. "I need to tell her soon before I lose her forever," Gio muttered under his breath so low even Betty couldn't hear him. He looked over at Betty with her nose in the book. "B, I need to talk to you and it's important. We can meet up later, here. I need to go now," Gio said, whilst scribbling down an address. He kissed her cheek gently and then headed out the door. She had no idea what he had been through those 2 years he had been away in Italy, but she was away to find out very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry it's taken so long guys… a lot of bad stuff going on in my life but it's finally here…_

Betty walked slowly down the street after she had gotten out of the taxi. It had been a long drive to where Gio told her to meet him. He was stood there smiling that dazzling smile at her. "Hey," she said as he hugged her, "What we doing here?" Gio smiled down at her. "Do you trust me?" he asked. He turned to look at her with a wistful expression. The golden eyes held hers, and she lost all train of thought. She stared at him until he looked away. Betty nodded her head. "Okay then. Hop onto my back." And with that he ran off. Betty had never seen anything like this in her life. She had only read about it.

Gio helped Betty off of his back and then stood in front of her. He stood infront of her. "What the hell, Gio? What was that?" she asked shocked. He looked down at her disappointed in himself. "Betty, I have something to tell you. Promise to listen all the way through?" he asked as she nodded, "I'm the world's best predator. Everything about me invites you in — my voice, my face, even my _smell_. As if I need any of that!" Betty interrupted him at this point. "Gio, that's a line from Twilight." Gio groaned. "Please Betty, listen. I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you. You don't know how it's tortured me. The thought of you, still, white, cold… to never see you blush scarlet again, to never see that flash of intuition in your eyes when you see through my pretenses… it would be unendurable. You are the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me ever. Betty, everything you read in that book. It's true. I am one of them. I should know. While I was in Italy, I got changed by some newborn. Someone helped me, that would be the infamous Edward Cullen. He pushed the newborn off of me and tried to get the venom out of me, but there was too much. He took me back to his family and then explained everything to me. I am a "vegetarian" vampire too, like the Cullen's.

Common sense told Betty that she should be terrified. Instead, she was relieved to finally understand. And she was filled with compassion for his suffering. "Betty, please say something. Please?" he pleaded, his golden eyes staring into hers. She nodded. "I understand completely. I trust you with my life Gio. I'm here… which, roughly translated, means I would rather die than stay away from you. There is no point to my life without you," she said as she walked towards him.

He hesitated — not in the normal way, the human way. Not the way a man might hesitate before he kissed a woman, to gauge her reaction, to see how he would be received. Perhaps he would hesitate to prolong the moment, that ideal moment of anticipation, sometimes better than the kiss itself. Gio hesitated to test himself, to see if this was safe, to make sure he was still in control of his need. And then his cold, marble lips pressed very softly against Betty's.

"This is awesome!" Betty exclaimed, "I have a sexy vampire boyfriend now!" Gio laughed. "So does your body actually, you know, sparkle?" Betty asked. Gio nodded his head and walked out into the sunlight. Gio in the sunlight was shocking. Betty couldn't get used to it and didn't think she ever would. His skin literally sparkled, like thousands of tiny diamonds were embedded in the surface. "You're beautiful!" Betty exclaimed. Gio laughed. "Let's go home," he said as he placed Betty on his back and ran back to their apartment in the city.


End file.
